


Both You And Your Brother

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Virginity, Virginity Kink, established Sam/Dean - Freeform, first time Sam/Dean/Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Sam and Dean want human Castiel to have a really good first time.





	Both You And Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

> For the [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/), the Virginity square.
> 
> Set in early season 9, if Gadreel hadn't made Dean kick Cas out of the bunker. (I will forever be mad that we were denied cute scenes of the boys helping Cas learn to be human.)
> 
> Title is taken from "First Born" when Castiel says to Sam "I once deceived and betrayed both you and your brother," but this has nothing to do with that stuff; I just thought this was kind of a cute title for a Cas-POV Wincestiel fic.

Castiel had been living at the Men of Letters bunker for several days, and he was starting to think that something was wrong with Dean.

Dean spoke to him normally, but Castiel kept catching Dean staring at him. Dean would quickly avert his gaze, but it was obvious he’d been looking. Sometimes he would shake his head, his expression impossible to decipher.

And then, there was the strange conversation Castiel heard only a little of, when he was approaching the kitchen for breakfast.

“– about your virginity thing?” Sam was saying.

“I don’t have a virginity _thing_!” Dean replied indignantly. “It just bugs me that – “

Castiel entered the room, and Dean fell silent abruptly. He and Sam stared at Castiel.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked, frowning.

“Nothing,” Dean said, spinning on his heel and walking towards the fridge. “You want eggs?”

“No, I still find the idea of eating embryos unsettling.”

Dean made an irritated noise. “Stop talking like that or you’re going to put all of us off our fuckin’ embryos.”

***

It happened again that evening after dinner. Castiel was nearing the library when he heard Sam and Dean talking. He wondered if they were so used to living alone in the bunker that they had forgotten they could be overheard.

“How do you ask a guy if he wants to be the filling in an incest sandwich?” Dean was saying. He and Sam sat at one of the tables, across from each other.

“I think we just ask. But we should probably find out if he’s bi,” Sam replied.

“Who is buying what?” Castiel asked. Their heads swiveled towards him in unison.

“Uhhhhhhh,” Dean said. “Well, I mean…um – “

“You,” Sam cut in, shooting an annoyed look at Dean. “We were wondering if you’re bisexual. It means, attracted to your own gender and other genders.” He smiled, ducking his head a little in embarrassment. “Sorry. I was going to try and bring it up more organically. And obviously, it’s okay if you don’t want to say – “

“Why would I not want to?” Castiel asked, puzzled. “And yes, I seemed to be attracted to all genders. It can be very intrusive.”

Dean made a strangled noise. “If it was so not a big deal, why didn’t you come out earlier, then?”

“Come out of where?”

Dean heaved a sigh. “Why didn’t you tell us before, man?”

Castiel shrugged. “It never came up.”

“Are you gonna tell him why we wanted to know?” Sam said to Dean.

“ _You_ tell him.”

“You’re the one that has the whole thing about it!”

“I do not have a THING!”

“He has a virginity kink,” Sam said to Castiel.

“THAT’S NOT TRUE,” Dean growled. The tips of his ears were turning pink, Castiel noted. “I just – look, losing your virginity is a big deal! People remember their first time their whole lives. And I’m just…it’s really shitty that your first time, the girl stabbed you in the morning.”

“Yes,” Castiel agreed, still confused. “It was pleasant up until that point, though.”

Dean made a face. “I mean, that’s great and all. But still. Anyway, then I thought how, well, you still hadn’t done anything with any guys – have you?” He looked slightly anxious. Castiel shook his head, and Dean’s face relaxed again. “Right, so you still have a virginity left. And I thought…well, we thought…” He trailed off, casting a panicked look at Sam.

“We thought,” Sam said smoothly, “that if you were interested, you could do it with us.”

“Because we wouldn’t be jerks about it,” Dean cut in, apparently finding his voice again. “We’d treat you right, and all.”

“But we kind of want it to be both of us,” Sam said. “Since Dean and I are…together.” He bit his lower lip. “You knew that, right?”

It was Castiel’s turn to give the Winchesters a look. “Yes,” he said crisply. “It’s not as though you’re subtle about it.”

Sam grinned. Dean got redder.

“And I used to watch you, when I was an angel.”

Dean spluttered. “You did WHAT now?!”

“It was when I first met you. Before I understood that you probably wouldn’t appreciate being observed.” Castiel paused, remembering how even then, he’d been struck by the way they touched each other. The way they looked at each other. Their cries of pleasure so loud, it almost sounded like they were in pain. “I found the love you share very beautiful.”

Sam smiled at him, while Dean seemed to be caught in a coughing fit. Castiel looked at him curiously. This had happened to Castiel several times, before he’d gotten the hang of swallowing water. But Dean didn’t have a drink.

Castiel was so absorbed in watching Dean that he didn’t notice that Sam had risen to his feet until he felt Sam take hold of his elbow, fingers wrapping around his arm. Sam’s thumb gently stroked the inside of the joint, and Castiel found himself shivering pleasantly at the light touch on the delicate skin.

“What do you think, Cas?” Sam’s voice was low, his tone as much of a caress as his touch. His breath was warm on the back of Castiel’s neck. “Want to join us?”

Dean stared at them, his coughing evidently having reached its conclusion.

“Yes,” Castiel said. “I do. Thank you.” He noticed that his heartrate and respiration had increased. Autonomic responses were so strange.

Sam’s other hand landed on Castiel’s hip, and he leaned down so his mouth was next to Castiel’s ear.

“Tonight?” he murmured. “Now?”

“Yes,” Castiel said, surprised to hear his voice come out soft and breathy. He cleared his throat. “Yes.”

Dean got up from his chair and took a couple steps towards them.

“He’s game, Dean,” Sam said. Castiel could hear the smile in his voice. “We finally get to do this.”

“Yeah,” Dean said. His eyes were wide and he sounded almost awed. He put a hand on Castiel’s free hip and stood close, though not close enough that their bodies pressed together. Which was something that Castiel suddenly wanted very badly, with both of them. “Finally.”

Castiel took a deep breath. He noticed how the scent molecules of bodily secretions and hygiene products that he had always smelled from the Winchesters came together, now that he was human, into a heady perfume. “Finally?” he asked.

“Oh, we’ve wanted to do this with you for _years_ ,” Sam said casually. His lips brushed against Castiel’s neck. “We thought you were ace – asexual.”

“I’m not,” Castiel said. Dean was rubbing slow, distracting circles on Castiel’s hip with one thumb, looking at him searchingly. “At least, not anymore.”

“Good,” Dean rumbled. “So are we gonna do this thing or what?”

“Start us off,” Sam said. Dean’s free hand rose slowly to cradle Castiel’s face. Dean leaned in and pressed his lips to Castiel’s. Castiel’s eyes fluttered shut as he kissed back. He enjoyed Dean’s leisurely exploration, and the way Dean had drawn him in so that their bodies were flush.

“Yeah,” Sam whispered. Dean drew back, looking at Castiel with dilated eyes for a few seconds before his gaze shifted to Sam.

“You gotta try him, little bro,” he said.

Sam wrapped a long arm around Castiel’s waist as he spun him around and pulled him in close. Castiel’s hands instinctively landed on Sam’s chest. Sam slid a hand into Castiel’s hair and bent down to kiss him hard. He was less careful than Dean had been, but it stayed on the right side of overwhelming. Castiel found himself arching against Sam, matching his eagerness and chasing Sam’s lips when he pulled back.

Sam chuckled as Castiel blinked up at him. “Let’s go to my room,” he said. “I’ve got the biggest bed.”

***

In Sam’s room, Dean grabbed Castiel and kissed him thoroughly while Sam got undressed. When he was done, he took his turn. Castiel found the expanse of skin under his hands wildly arousing, especially because Sam kept making appreciative noises at his touch.

Once Dean was naked, the Winchesters set to work on Castiel. “This okay? You all right?” they kept asking. Castiel kept nodding and saying yes, because he felt an instinctive longing to be naked with them; like he had felt with April, only greatly magnified. When at last he was undressed, and the Winchesters were skin-to-skin with him, Castiel’s head swam. Behind him, Sam kept pressing open-mouthed kisses to his shoulder, his neck. In front of him, Dean’s hands smoothed down Castiel’s arms as he kissed him. And kissed him, and kissed him. Dean couldn’t seem to get enough. Castiel found himself hoping he never would.

Sam’s large hand curled around Castiel’s burgeoning erection. Castiel gave a little moan, and Dean broke their kiss to see what was happening. He drew back slightly so he could watch. Sam put an arm around Castiel’s waist and pulled him towards him so Castiel’s back was to his chest. Castiel let his eyes close and his head fall back, hands landing on Sam’s arms. Sam rested his chin on Castiel’s shoulder, teasing Castiel’s cock and cradling his balls. It felt wonderful.

“How’s the view, Dean?” Sam asked.

“Fuck – _good_ ,” Dean said fervently. Castiel opened his eyes to see Dean watching them with rapt attention, slowly stroking his own cock. Dean’s eyes met his, and Castiel stared at him for a moment before he realized that Sam was the only one not being pleasured. He could feel Sam’s erection against his ass, and tried to reach behind himself.

“Should I – ” he started to say, but he could feel Sam shaking his head.

“No, no,” he said. “Later.” He released Castiel, and Cas felt a disappointed pang. His erection twitched, seeking more stimulation. But before he could do anything, Sam was gently pushing on his chest.

“Lie down,” Sam said, in a low, eager voice, and Castiel complied. Sam kissed him briefly, but hard, and then kissed his way down Castiel’s torso. Castiel found his fingers tangling in Sam’s soft hair, practically of their own volition. The warmth of Sam’s lips was heaven on his skin.

“Did the Reaper – or anyone – ever blow you, Cas?” Sam asked. He nuzzled Castiel’s hip bone.

“No,” Castiel said. “April pleasured me manually for a short time, and then we had penis-in-vagina sex.”

Dean laughed, and Castiel looked over to see him covering his face with one hand, his grin clearly visible behind it.

“What?” Castiel asked, slightly defensively.

“Nothing, man,” Dean said. “You’re hilarious, is all.”

“I wasn’t trying to be.”

“Well, you’re like a robot with puppy eyes.”

Castiel looked at Sam, trying to figure out if this was a compliment or an insult. Sam was trying not to smile.

“So, do you want that?” he asked.

“A robot with puppy eyes?” Castiel asked. Sam’s dimples showed.

“Oral,” Sam clarified.

“Oh. Yes, I – _ahhhh_.” Castiel gasped as Sam licked the underside of his cock from root to tip, excruciatingly slowly.

“Yes,” he said again, as Sam continued to lave his cock. “Yes – yes – yes – “ Dean was looming over him suddenly, hand on Castiel’s face. He pressed their lips together and Castiel moaned as he felt Sam’s mouth enveloping his cock. Dean was running his hands over Castiel’s chest, adding to the potent bliss of it all. Sam pulled off slowly and then sucked Castiel’s cock into his mouth again; when he had swallowed it down, he made a contented humming noise. The vibration made Castiel groan with pleasure.

One of his hands was still buried in Sam’s hair, which he could just reach, and he clutched at Dean’s back with the other.

Sam pulled off again. “How’s your refraction time, Cas?” he asked. He had wrapped a hand around Castiel’s erection again. He stroked it slowly and bent his head to lick Castiel’s balls as he waited for an answer. It was all intensely pleasurable and extremely distracting.

“Um.” Castiel panted, trying to figure out the meaning of the question and finally giving up. “My what?”

“After you come, how fast can you get hard again?” Dean translated.

“Not long,” Castiel said, thinking of a time when he had masturbated in the shower, hoping to stave off any embarrassing bodily problems, only to get aroused at the sight of an attractive couple making out in public, about ten minutes later.

“Huh,” Dean said. “You’d think at your age…”

“Because I am countless millennia old?”

Sam huffed a laugh. “Your body’s age,” he said. “By early forties, it usually takes awhile.”

“Maybe he’s going through puberty,” Dean speculated. Sam gave him a look. “What? I mean, I get that he’s in an adult body, but like…he never had to really deal with sex hormones or whatever affecting him like this before.”

“Huh,” Sam said thoughtfully. “You might be onto something. It’s partly psychological, maybe, or his body’s still getting used to being completely human…”

Sam’s hand on his cock had slowed, and Castiel shifted impatiently. “Why do you want to know?” he asked.

Sam grinned. “Well, if you wanted, I could get you off this way and then Dean could still fuck you after. I mean, if all that sounds good.”

“Trust me,” Dean cut in. “If you wanna start with one of us, you wanna start with me. Sam’s got a _monster_ dick. It’s freaky.” Sam rolled his eyes.

Castiel nodded urgently, wanting more than anything for them to stop talking and keep having sex with him. “Yes,” he said. “Please. That all sounds…very good.” He looked at Sam beseechingly. Sam’s eyes widened slightly for a second, and a hungry look passed over his face.

“Good,” he said, and bent down to suck Castiel’s cock into his mouth again. It tore a small cry from Castiel’s lips; it was almost too much, but his hips were rising to meet the stimulation.

Sam eased off a little and Castiel was able to catch his breath. He wanted Dean to be involved, too, and so he reached out to grip Dean’s cock. It felt a little awkward and strange, but Dean’s mouth fell open slightly.

“Fuck yeah,” he said, and so Castiel tugged gently, watching Dean’s face so closely that he was almost distracted from the pleasure Sam was wringing from him.

Almost. Sam’s tongue against the underside of his shaft felt amazing, and the way he cradled Castiel’s balls was exquisite. Sam bobbed his head, slowly gaining speed. The pleasure was overwhelming. Castiel tried to keep stroking Dean, but he kept getting lost in the sensation of Sam’s mouth and hands and losing track of what he was supposed to be doing.

Finally Dean grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away. Castiel looked at him, surprised and worried that he had done something wrong.

“I’m sorry,” he said immediately. He gasped as Sam moaned around his cock again. Dean grinned.

“You got nothing to apologize for,” he said. “It’s your first BJ, and if the Olympics had cocksucking, Sam’d get the gold.” Sam snorted, which sounded very strange with his mouth full. “You should just enjoy it.”

Dean lay down next to Castiel, fingers tracing over Castiel’s chest and stomach, and watched. Sam was going faster now, his thumb and index finger working the root of Castiel’s erection. Castiel wanted to watch, but his eyes kept closing as he gloried in the swiftly compounding sensations. His fingers tightened in Sam’s hair.

“You can hold his head down,” Dean said. “He likes it.”

“Sam?” Castiel said hesitantly, even though he knew Dean would never say something like that about Sam if he wasn’t certain of it.

Sam moaned loudly, and Castiel let his hand put pressure on the back of Sam’s head, holding him in place. Castiel’s hips worked helplessly as he felt his orgasm approaching.

“Sam – oh – _Sam_!” he cried out as he came. It was like nothing he’d ever experienced. Sam was swallowing eagerly. When Castiel was done, he pulled off very slowly, and wiped his mouth.

“Good?” he asked, smiling. Castiel sat up and drew him in for a passionate kiss.

“Thank you,” he said. “Thank you. That was – ” He thought for a moment, then shook his head. “There aren’t words.”

Sam laughed and ducked his head, the slightly bashful gesture surprising and endearing, especially when he seemed to have so much confidence in sex. Castiel longed to feel that same confidence.

Well, there was no time like the present to start learning.

“Let me – ” Castiel reached out and touched Sam’s half-hard cock lightly. Sam shivered at the contact, erection growing a little. Castiel reached out for Dean, who was still reclining on the bed. It was exciting to hold them both at once; feeling the weight and warmth of their cocks, hearing their breath hitch. But, though they seemed to be enjoying it, he still felt at sea, unsure of how best to bring them pleasure. Castiel released them, letting his hands rest on their hips.

“I want to learn more about you both,” he said. “May I watch you together, for a time?”

Dean chuckled. “I’m game,” he said. “Probably a good way to give you a break while you get hard again, anyway.”

Castiel nodded, and kissed them each briefly before laying back on the bed, taking Dean’s spot.

Sam grabbed the back of Dean’s neck and kissed him hungrily. Dean returned the kiss in kind, holding tight to Sam’s shoulders. His cock was rubbing up against Sam’s hip, and Castiel could see a little spot of slick on Sam’s skin where the head touched it.

Dean curled a hand around Sam’s length, and it came to full attention quickly under his ministrations. Castiel could see that he was gripping it tight; that seemed to be what Sam liked. Castiel envied them the surety with which they touched each other. There was so much knowledge in it, from their years of experience.

Sam reached for Dean’s erection, but Dean pulled back, shaking his head.

“Nah, man,” he said, giving a little laugh. “I gotta last for Cas. I’m already way too turned on from watching you blow him. Jesus _christ_ , that was so hot. You should’ve seen his face.”

Castiel could feel said face flushing at the words, but he didn’t say anything. Evidently, Dean had liked what he’d seen, and it was somehow wonderful to hear them speak this way about him.

“I get to watch when you’re fucking him, at least,” Sam murmured. He ran his finger lightly up the underside of Dean’s shaft. “Are you sure you don’t want…?” He gave Dean a soft, longing look. Dean laughed again.

“Your puppy dog eyes aren’t gonna work this time,” he declared. “Lie down.”

Sam complied, his shoulder brushing against Castiel’s. “Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” Castiel replied, knowing this was the correct response, though he didn’t really understand why humans sometimes greeted each other when they’d been in the same room for a long time already. Some sort of affirmation of the relationship, it seemed.

Dean turned Sam’s face towards his and kissed him again, sloppily, rutting for just a moment against Sam’s hip. He pulled away with a reluctant noise and moved down Sam’s body to lick his cock.

Sam made a soft noise, his back arching slightly. “Dean, _god_ ,” he said. Castiel reflected how odd it was that humans so often called out to God during sexual intimacy. Especially since they generally seemed to be worshipping each other, not Him.

Dean certainly seemed to be worshipping Sam, with his hands and lips and tongue. Castiel rolled onto his side to see better, and Sam immediately drew him in for a kiss. Castiel kissed him back enthusiastically, but pulled away after a moment. He wanted to kiss Sam, but he wanted to continue his education, too.

Sam gave a low groan when Dean finally took his erection into his mouth. His breath came in short pants, his eyes squeezed shut. He reached out blindly for Castiel. Cas let Sam draw him close. He ran his fingertips over Sam’s chest as he watched.

Sam was starting to shake and he finally said “Stop, stop.” Dean pulled off reluctantly.

“You were so close,” he said.

“Only sort of,” Sam said. “Anyway, I want to come when you’re inside Cas.”

“Sure,” Dean said casually, but his eyes had flicked to Castiel, and the look on his face was anything but casual. “Enjoy the show, Cas?”

Castiel nodded, and Sam chuckled. “I’ll say he did,” he said. He ran a finger up Castiel’s erection with the same teasing touch he’d used on Dean earlier. Castiel’s breath caught. He’d been so intent on watching the Winchesters together that he hadn’t even noticed his own renewed arousal.

“I’ll get him ready,” Sam continued. Dean made a face at him.

“Like hell you will,” he snapped. “You already get to blow him. This part is _my_ show.”

Sam smirked. “I told you he has a virginity kink,” he said to Cas.

Dean glared. “I do _not_.”

“Sure you don’t.” Sam looked extremely smug. Dean rolled his eyes and crawled to Castiel, cupping Castiel’s face in his hand. He looked down at him with an expression so gentle it was almost startling.

“You still wanna do this?” he asked. “If you changed your mind – or you do at any point – just say so, okay? No harm, no foul.”

Castiel shook his head emphatically. “No,” he said. “I want this very much.”

Dean’s pupils dilated slightly, and he kissed Castiel with more of that surprising gentleness. It wasn’t as though Castiel was unaware that Dean had a softer side, but it was new to have it directed at him to this degree.

“You two look so good like that,” Sam murmured. Castiel started to turn towards him, but Dean held Castiel’s jaw and kept kissing him, his tongue soft in Castiel’s mouth. Cas found himself moaning quietly. Dean sucked in a breath and broke the kiss.

“Sammy, get a condom and lube,” he said. His voice sounded slightly hoarse and Castiel hoped he wasn’t developing a cold.

In a couple minutes, Castiel found himself lying on his stomach with a pillow under his hips. The first touch of the lubricant was cold and rather unpleasant, and he tensed slightly. But Sam was there, his warm palm stroking Castiel’s back, placing kisses on Castiel’s shoulder.

“You good?” Dean asked, from behind him.

“Yes,” Castiel said, and Dean set to work. The intrusion was strange at first, though not overly painful. But Castiel found himself quickly adjusting to the feeling, and finding pleasure in it. And even more pleasure in the thought of Dean’s capable fingers inside him. Eventually, Dean did something that made Castiel gasp aloud, sensations flooding him.

“Do that again,” he ordered. Sam and Dean laughed, and Dean’s fingers moved in him. Castiel dropped his head to the pillow with a groan.

“More,” he said. “More.”

“Who knew he’d be so demanding?” Sam said, a smile audible in his voice. “I think he’s ready.”

Dean _hmmm_ ed. “I don’t know…”

“Dean, you’ve got three fingers inside him and he’s begging for more. He’s ready.”

“Cas?” Dean asked.

Castiel nodded frantically. “Yes,” he said. “Please stop worrying. I know that is very, very difficult for you to do.” Sam snorted with laughter. “But please stop, and – and – “

“Do it already,” Sam suggested.

“Yes,” Castiel agreed. “Stop worrying and do it already.”

Sam laughed some more. Dean made a grumpy noise and withdrew his fingers. “Who knew he’d be such a _brat_ , is more like it.”

Sam pulled Castiel in for a long kiss. With part of his attention, Castiel heard the rustle of the condom wrapper, the already-familiar _snick_ of the tube of lubricant opening. But mostly he focused on Sam’s kiss. He was gentler now, too. Was there really something to be concerned about? Castiel tensed slightly at the thought, just as Dean’s hand landed on his hip. Castiel could feel the blunt tip of Dean’s cock at his entrance, and he tensed a little more.

“Whoa, whoa, hey,” Dean said, pulling back and rubbing Castiel’s lower back. “You okay?”

Castiel took a deep breath and made himself relax, remembering how much he desired this. “Yes,” he said. “I still want to.”

“Get up on your hands and knees,” Sam suggested. “You’ll have more control that way.” Castiel nodded and complied. It did feel better, to remember he could pull away if necessary, faster even than he could tell Dean to stop.

“Maybe we shouldn’t,” Dean said, sounding worried. “Man, it’s your first time. I want you to be really, really sure.”

“I am,” Castiel said impatiently. “How many times do I have to tell you that?” He looked at Sam. “Does he always take this much convincing?”

Sam laughed again. “Only with virgins,” he said.

Dean grumbled. “It’s your _first time_ ,” he muttered, but he was positioning himself again, and this time, Castiel made sure to stay relaxed. As it turned out, the slow intrusion barely hurt. Dean’s preparation had been so thorough, Castiel just felt like he was being filled up. He gasped, throwing his head back. Dean paused.

“You good, Cas?” he said.

“Dean, stop _stopping_ ,” Castiel growled. Sam chuckled, and a few seconds later Castiel could feel Dean’s hips make contact with his ass.

“Oh,” Castiel said, panting slightly. “Oh, yes. That is… _yes_.”

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean said, in an awed, slightly strangled voice. “Jesus, Sam, you wouldn’t believe how good he feels.”

“Bet I would,” Sam said softly. Castiel opened his eyes and saw Sam watching them with an intense expression. He was stroking his own cock slowly, hissing under his breath when his palm moved over the head.

“Cas,” Dean said again, as he pulled almost all the way out and then pushed back in, excruciatingly slowly. Again and again he did this. Castiel could feel his erection throbbing.

“Do that thing again,” he said. “What you did before.”

Dean gave a short laugh. “Lemme see if I can get the angle right,” he said. This time, when he pushed back in, he hit that spot that made bliss flood Castiel’s body. Cas cried out, pushing back against Dean.

“Fuck,” Dean said. He did it again, over and over. Sometimes he missed the mark, but more times than not, he found the right place.

“Harder,” Castiel said.

“Cas, I don’t wanna hurt you – ”

“Harder,” Castiel demanded. Dean groaned and his hips snapped forward. Castiel moaned, meeting Dean’s thrusts. Dean was going faster as well as harder now, and it felt wonderful. Castiel let his eyes close again, so it was a surprise when he felt a hand wrap around his erection. He looked to see Sam with one hand on Castiel’s cock and one still working his own, that rapt look still in his eyes.

Castiel felt trapped in an almost unbearably delightful cycle of pleasure, between the movement of Dean inside him and the movement of Sam’s hand around him. It built fast, and he could hear little cries which – he was rather startled to realize – were coming from him.

“Fuck, shit, I’m close,” Dean said, breathing hard.

“So’re we,” Sam said. He twisted his hand in some unexpected way and Castiel cried out louder as his orgasm overtook him, leaving him shaking.

“Yeah, oh fuck, yeah,” Sam gasped, and Castiel looked in time to see Sam’s emission spilling over his hand, his face ecstatic.

“God – damn it – fuck – ” Dean said, and then he stilled. Castiel could feel Dean pulsing inside him, and pushed back against him again, instinctively.

None of them moved for a few seconds as they came down. Finally, Dean pulled out slowly. Castiel missed the feeling as soon as it was gone. Dean hauled him up and drew him in, kissing him soundly and running his fingers through Castiel’s hair.

“How was it?” he asked, voice rough in that way which meant he was hiding emotion. His slightly wide eyes betrayed his anxiety. “You good?”

“Yes,” Castiel assured him. “Very, very good.” Dean smiled with relief, and Castiel kissed him again. “You were a very good…de-virginer.”

Sam laughed, and Castiel pulled him in and kissed him, too. Sam’s arms settled around his waist and around Dean’s, so they were all embracing each other.

“You also provided me with great pleasure,” Castiel said solemnly to Sam. Sam grinned at him, looking more relaxed than Castiel had ever seen him, maybe.

“You were amazing, too,” Sam murmured. He and Dean kissed for a long moment, and then Dean pulled away.

“I gotta lie down for a minute,” he mumbled. “That was…fuck, that was really something.”

“I’ll say,” Sam agreed. Dean pulled Castiel down with him, and Castiel went willingly, laying his head on Dean’s chest. Sam curled his large frame around Castiel’s body, reaching across him. His long fingers played idly over Dean’s stomach. Castiel sighed contentedly. He was warm with the Winchester’s considerable body heat.

“So,” Sam said. “What do you think, Cas? Do we rate a second go?”

“Certainly,” Castiel said immediately. Evidently he had said something funny, because they both laughed.

“Next time, maybe you can fuck me,” Sam said. “You haven’t done that before – not with a guy, I mean – and Dean’s not the only one who likes virgins.”

“I don’t – god damn it,” Dean muttered.

Castiel smiled against Dean’s skin, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat. “I’m very lucky that you both like virgins.”

Sam kissed the back of his neck. “Honestly, Cas, it’s just that we really like you.”


End file.
